


When Fernando Signed With Porsche

by FormulaFerrari



Series: What If... [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, what if...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long career of seventeen years in Formula One, Seven of those years being dedicated to Ferrari and Five of them being World Champion, Fernando has had enough of the pinnacle of Motor Sport and decides to follow in the footsteps to the next challenge of his career</p><p>*Set Le Mans 2019*</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Fernando Signed With Porsche

**Author's Note:**

> Rating subject to change

Fernando took a deep breath as he walked up to Natalie waiting for him outside the motorhome. The rumours had been circulating for weeks but finally he had been given the all clear to set everyone straight. The sun shone weakly over the Italian circuit on the Monday morning. Fernando was still beaming from his win the day before and greeted Natalie fondly before they started heading towards the table that had been set up for them to complete the announcement.

“How are things, Fernando?” Natalie asked calmly as the camera crew set up around them. Fernando folded his arms casually, leaning against the nearby tree.

“Not too bad. Have been a bit hectic lately but are all sorted now.”

“You’ve been seen a lot with Mark Webber recently.” Natalie commented, referencing the twitter picture Mark and he had been posting, as her microphone was attached to the neck of her dress. Fernando smiled at her, unfolding his arms so the same could be applied to the collar of his Ferrari shirt.

“Thought we have an interview for these questions.” He smirked. Natalie just smiled at him.

“You’re not going to do something completely shocking, are you?” She asked as they both sat down, cameras being set into place. Fernando gave a small frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I don’t want to be left dumb-struck, Fernando.”

“This would be embarrassing for you?” Fernando teased. Natalie rolled her eyes.

“You’ve done it to me before.” Natalie sighed, looking down at her notepad. She set it on the table just out of range of the camera.

“Will try not to shock you.” Fernando smiled. After a few more moments they were given a count down and Natalie turned into the presented Fernando recognised.

“Thanks for hanging around to speak to us today, Fernando.”

“Is no problem; have a simulator session later anyway.” Fernando smiled, checking his watch. Natalie rolled her eyes at him.

“It seems you Formula One drivers never have a day off.”

“Sometimes it can seem like this but every now and then we get some time to ourselves.” Fernando nodded. Natalie sat forwards, placing an elbow on the table.

“So you’ve been in Formula One for how many years now?”

“Seventeen years.” Fernando smiled. Natalie blew out a breath.

“That’s quite a long time.”

“Yes, it is.”

“And you’ve never been tempted by another discipline?”

“Some… Some look interesting…” Fernando said slowly. Natalie narrowed her eyes at him a little before returning to her questions.

“So now it’s 2018 and you are looking like you’re about to win your fifth World Title. Back in 2001 when you started this career could you have seen that coming?”

“Not at all. Is very surreal looking back because at the time you are thinking how nice it would be if you win but you are being realistic because you are young and new and there are others on the grid much better than you. But you always hope.”

“You’re leading by just over two race wins now, yes?”

“That is correct.”

“And with only six races left, do you think you can hold onto it?”

“I hope so. Is difficult because, anything can happen between now and the end of the season, but is looking good for us.”

“And your teammate, Nico Hulkenberg, is in third overall – three race wins behind you – which puts Ferrari at the top of the Constructors Championship.”

“Yes, this is nice for the team.”

“It’s a little bit back to old times with Sebastian sitting second, don’t you think?”

“Has been a long time since it was Sebastian and I fighting for the Championship.”

“I believe 2013 was the last time it happened.”

“This feels like a very long time ago.” Fernando sighed, dropping his head in his hands and laughing. Natalie smiled at him before getting onto the real reason for this interview.

“Seventeen years is a very long time for a career, and especially since you have been able to stay on you good form throughout it, it’s been rather successful for you.”

“Yes.” Fernando said slowly, knitting his fingers together. He was judging what he said, thinking it through before he let anything slip.

“Rumours have it that Sebastian and Jules Bianchi are looking for a Ferrari seat next year, and with Nico having just confirmed he has signed a three-year contract, after having completing his trial year with a possibly bonus year original contract when he replaced Kimi Räikkönen in 2016, it appears he is not going anywhere.”

“No, I think Nico is very happy in the team. After his Title in 2016 I think Ferrari is happy with him too.”

“So what does this mean for you? Is Ferrari looking to replace you?” Fernando looked out at the Italian landscape to his left, something he would probably miss. But eight years in one place was a long amount of time. He was still happy with the decision he had made.

“This is correct. I will not be driving for Ferrari next year.” Fernando said, still turned looking at the landscape. He was glad he had his sunglasses on; he didn’t like the idea that his eyes were potentially welling up. He had been here for so long it felt like home. But Mark had been right when he told him that he would feel when the time was right to move on. And the time was right. He felt content with his decision.

“I’m sure there are lots of fans out there who will be sad to hear that.”

“Have been with the team for seven years. These have been good years, some a little more difficult but the good years were amazing. Could not have asked for a better team. And this is sad but my time has come and I must move on to new things.”

“When you say ‘new things’ what does this mean? Because there is a rumour that McLaren has approached you and Red Bull and Lotus…” Natalie’s voice faded as Fernando laughed lightly, still facing away from her. “You’re now the oldest driver on the grid.”

“Yes.” Fernando said in a very Kimi-like manner. Ever since the Finn had left the sport Fernando had seemed to adopt his attitude.

“Last year Felipe Massa left the sport, two years ago we saw Jenson Button and Kimi Räikkönen leave, three years before that was Mark Webber, there is talk of Lewis moving to another discipline and Romain has announced next year will be his last year… A lot of GP2 drivers and younger rookies have started entering the sport…”

“Think you are coming to your own conclusion here.” Fernando smiled, turning back to her. Natalie cleared her throat, sitting forwards.

“Is it the correct conclusion?” Fernando took a deep breath. _Moment of truth._

“Yes.” He said simply, nodding. Natalie was momentarily lost for words.

“Can you confirm that, please?” Natalie requested, smoothening down the page of her notepad. Fernando just laughed lightly at her relaxing back in his chair.

“This is my last year in Formula One. Brazil 2018 will be my last race with Ferrari and in Formula One.” Fernando said in a relieved tone. The decision he had made weeks ago finally being aired.

“You’re heading elsewhere?” Natalie asked, seeming a little lost in her own thoughts. Fernando just smiled at her.

“Could I not just be stopping?”

“Fernando, I have known you as long as _I_ have been reporting on this sport. There is no way you are stopping racing.”

“No,” Fernando nodded, giving her a ‘fair point’ expression. He had already signed the contract, there was no backing out now – not that he wanted to. There would be no harm in telling them where he was going next. “This is correct.”

“So where are you off to?”

“Am going into World Endurance Racing.” Fernando smiled. Natalie gave him a knowing smile.

“Following Mark Webber?”

“Well, when I start Le Mans in 2014 I say that I will race there. Now I will.”

“Are you going into it with Ferrari?” Fernando just shook his head.

“Nope.” He smiled.

“I assume you have already signed a new contract for next year.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me who with?” Natalie smiled. Fernando laughed lightly before shrugging.

“I wonder if you can guess….” He mused. Natalie matched his laugh.

“I don’t think you’ll look quite as good in white, Fernando.” Natalie teased. Fernando just shrugged.

“We will see.” He smiled.

-

He sat in the car waiting, reading Ferrari’s announcement on their website. He knew Fernando was giving his statement to Sky Sports as he sat waiting for the Spaniard. But Ferrari obviously wanted things to be announced their way. And they had been lovely about it, claiming how great Fernando was, how he was part of the Ferrari family forever, part of Ferrari’s great history in Formula One. How he helped them break into the new age of Formula One hybrid cars and set them back on top after Michael’s fantastic achievements. It was nice to read that the seven years Fernando had given to the team hadn’t gone without meaning.

Along the bottom of the article Andrea’s departure was also announced. He smiled at that. Of course Andrea was going with Fernando. Seven years of working together had been too much of a bond. He reckoned Fernando wouldn’t want to hear anyone else’s voice whilst he was in the car. His eyes skimmed across that sentence that made his stomach flip pleasantly again:

_Fernando Alonso will leave the Scuderia to join Mark Webber and Timo Bernard in 2019 at Porsche to drive one of their hybrid LMP1 cars._

The Australian locked his phone and slid it into his pocket as he saw Fernando approaching the car. He unlocked the doors in time for Fernando to slide in beside him, throwing his bag into the back. Mark watched Fernando closely after the door was closed, hands holding onto the steering wheel lightly. Fernando rested back against the chair looking out of the windscreen absent-mindedly.

“You alright, mate?” Mark asked, moving one hand from the steering wheel to Fernando’s knee. Fernando just nodded lightly.

“Is strange.” Fernando commented. Mark nodded, rubbing softly across his jeans.

“I know.” Mark sighed.

“Everyone knows now... Even though decision has been made for weeks it feels official now.”

“Ferrari wrote some nice stuff about you in their statement.” Mark said tenderly. Fernando looked round at him.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm…” Mark pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Fernando. “Any regrets?”

“None at all.” Fernando sighed, closing his eyes and letting the events of the morning sink in. Mark just watched him, rubbing gently across his leg.

“Then you know it’s the right decision.”

“Has been seventeen years…” Fernando said, looking out the front window again. Mark nodded. “Am ready for a new challenge now.”

“I’m proud of you, Fernando.” Mark said sincerely. Fernando looked across at him. “It takes a lot of guts to do what you’ve done. I know it’s not easy. It’s so much easier to just carry on and keep doing what you’re good at. Sure, people will be sad you’re not in F1 anymore but that’s Ok.” Mark smiled lightly. Fernando nodded.

“We are too ‘old school’ for these new kids.” Fernando smirked. Mark caught his cheek and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“But old school is the best school.” Mark teased, turning on the ignition and starting their journey towards their hotel. “You wait until you drive Le Mans. That’s an old school track, Fer, and I’ve never driven anything better.” Fernando smiled at Mark’s enthusiasm, one of the main things that had made him head for WEC.

“I know.” Fernando smiled, closing his eyes and sinking back into the chair, feeling content. “Cannot wait.”

\- - -

Jenson had managed to find a handful of minutes for himself and took the opportunity to tear through the garages, looking for one in particular. It felt odd when he realised it had been at least three years since he had seen the two of them together and that had been a fluke when he had been doing some presenting for the BBC and bumped into Mark at the Spanish Grand Prix. It had been weird at first to see Mark in the Ferrari garage but as soon as Fernando had arrived it was obvious why he was there. Jenson couldn’t believe he had completely missed that through the twelve years they had all been racing together. It was surreal to think that, at one point, they were all together and now they were all apart. Well, sort of. Mark and Fernando were racing together again now.

Jenson stopped outside the Porsche garage, looking in, trying to catch a glimpse of someone he knew. It was just a sea of white; no one was standing out. Jenson tried furiously, looking out for Mark, but it was to no avail. Maybe they were out on the driver’s parade or in a technical meeting or something. Jenson sighed. He didn’t know when he would get the next opportunity to talk to them. It seemed like his chance was slipping out of his fingers…

“Jenson?” An iconic Spanish voice called. Jenson squinted through the crowd of white and red looking for Fernando but, again, the Spaniard was nowhere to be seen. Laughter was heard on his left before a hand clapped on his shoulder. Jenson turned to see Fernando standing in a white race suit, tied around his waist, with a white flat cap on his head. A smile stretched across the Brit’s face as he pulled Fernando into a hug, clapping him on the back. Fernando chuckled in his ear.

“Bloody hell, mate.” Jenson smiled as he pulled back. “I barely recognise you in white.”

“Is strange, I know.” Fernando nodded, looking down at his attire. “Even weirder that there are Ferrari garages down the paddock.” Fernando pointed. “Walked in there by accident earlier. Very bizarre.”

“I’ll bet.” Jenson beamed, folding his arms. Fernando lent against the pillar segregating the two Porsche garages.

“So you are starting the race?”

“Apparently so.” Jenson breathed, running a hand through his hair.

“You will be fine. Is simple.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, just try not to let the wind wrap the flag around itself. Makes waving a little harder.” Fernando joked. Jenson nodded, his characteristic smile plastered all over his face.

“I’ll try my hardest.”

“Oh! – Stay here. Let me find Mark. Let him know you are here.” Fernando smiled before disappearing into the sea of people dressed in white again. Jenson couldn’t quite get over seeing Fernando in the white race suit. Yes, he had seen him in McLaren but he was so used to seeing Fernando in red. Ferrari red. Fernando equalled Ferrari. It was odd to see both things in the same area but not hand in hand.

“Couldn’t stay away, could you, mate.” Mark smiled, wrapping Jenson into a hug. Jenson laughed as he held Mark closer.

“I tried. I think three years was enough time.”

“I couldn’t persuade you to get in and take her for a spin?” Mark smirked, pulling back and patting the bonnet of the car. Jenson shook his head light-heartedly.

“Nah, I think I’ll leave it to you boys. The ankle-biter keeps me busy enough.” There was no way he was going to tell them that he could even imagine putting himself on the edge like he used to now he was a father. The thought of something happening to him and him leaving Jessica and Riley behind alone frightened him to the core. And fear was never something that was good for a racing driver. He was happy enough with his triathlons and the Formula One presenting he did every now and then. Mark and Fernando took his comment as a light joke, smiling.

“Shame; the three of us would have been unstoppable.” Mark grinned. Jenson shrugged.

“I know you’re not as good without me around, Mark, but I have to give you the space to become independent.” Jenson teased.

“How is Riley?” Fernando asked, standing very close to Mark. Jenson just grinned.

“He’s amazing. Two now and he comes out with the best lines. Jessy has him at the moment. I’ll bring him down later if it’s alright.”

“Of course.” Fernando beamed. Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Timo’s doing the first stint so if you bring him down once you’ve waved the flag we’ll both be around.” Mark smiled.

“Done. Jessy will love that.” Jenson smiled.

“There you are.” Another driver dressed in white said, appearing on Fernando’s right. Mark dropped his arm from Fernando’s shoulder. “Andrea is after you.” He pointed at Fernando. “And we have a briefing in five.”

“Ok.” Fernando nodded. He smiled genuinely at Mark before excusing himself and disappearing out the back of the garage. Mark turned back to Jenson after watching Fernando disappear.

“Jense, this is Timo Bernard. And Timo, this is Jenson Button.”

“Yeah, I do know who he is.” Timo smiled, shaking Jenson’s hand. Jenson blushed a little at that.

“I’ll catch you later, Mark.” Jenson smiled as he saw Jean Todd and the other suits moving down the paddock towards him. Mark gave him a nod and a wave as Jenson slipped into the ever-moving crowd currently in the pit lane. He looked up at the large clock opposite them. Half an hour.

Half an hour until Fernando’s first Le Mans.


End file.
